


Strawberries

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hnnng im soft for feylin okay, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin is having a hard time dealing with grief. Freya helps.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompts
> 
> Used an alt instead of day 13: Comfort  
> and Day 19: Grief and Mourning

_"That's not a strawberry."_

_"Well, it's the right colour,"_

Merlin felt his legs shake as he got closer to the lake.

_"You're the one Arthur should knight."_

Merlin didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

_"I hope you find what you're looking for."_

How long has it been?

_"Thank you."_

Merlin collapsed at the lake shore and sobbed. It's been years since Camelot's fall and he still could not handle the pain.

"Please, just, take it away," Merlin begged.

A splash.

Merlin choked on a breath as Freya emerged from the waters surface.

"Oh, Merlin," Freya soothed, pulling the broken man into her arms.

Merlin held tightly onto her, basking in her warmth and comfort.

"Let me come with you," Merlin whispered.

Freya kissed Merlin's head at this before responding.

"You know I can't do that. I would if I could, you have already been through too much," Freya ran a thumb over Merlin's cheek.

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know."

"Here, as long as I'm by the lake I can stay with you. Let's get somewhere more comfortable, hm?"

Merlin nodded wordlessly. Freya stood and guided Merlin a little ways from the shore. They sat on the grass.

Freya patted her lap and Merlin rested his head on her legs in response. Freya played with his hair, humming a gentle tune.

Merlin slowly started drifting to sleep, muscles relaxing into her touch.

Freya continued to play with Merlin's hair as he slept, smiling gently at him. Then, she felt his magic stream out of him.

She looked to her side to see a strawberry bush with plenty to harvest.

She chuckled and picked one, eating it with delight.

"Thank you, Merlin," She whispered.

Freya leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Avalon was known for its plentiful strawberries from that day on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup we're in school yet again. If I have to hear this teacher suck on his teeth one more gd time I'm gonna lose it :)
> 
> uh chow anyways you're welcome for the fluff jsjsjss I love them and can't bare to have these two in pain for long :')
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated ❤️


End file.
